ECHOES: ORIGINS
by Legendaryicon
Summary: An Origin Story. Of a Destined Child. The Last of his family blood line. Now given the chance to follow his father's footsteps. An ODST turned into the next Hero. PART 1 OF ECHOES SAGA READ,REVIEW,and ENJOY!:)!
1. WHO AM I ?

**_INTRODUCTION:_**

In the beginning, the humans and the Elites went all out. A war between both races. One lead by the Prophets, and there known "Arbiter".

Humans created the "ONI" division. One who allows secret operatives into battle along side soldiers. In this case they sent "EXILES".

A highly advanced team of SPARTAN III's into assassinating the Prophets. Even the Arbiter. The symbol of the Elite race.

A race of SPARTANS that have abandoned there codes,there lives.

For the sake of saving the Millions back home. They fight impossible odds. Odds were they would never allow UNSC Military to do.

Brutes have abandoned the Elites. Now Brutes have come for revenge. For the Revenge of the death of The Prophets.

Revenge for destroying what they once thought were holy lands. Yet they never believed the humans.

Never trying to uncover the deadly truth of the sacred Rings. Long ago a SPARTAN named "Samuel Voltera".

A Human who was born with a special talent. A determination that overcame the few. Grew more than a SPARTAN. Grew into a LEGEND.

A kind that the Universe has never seen before. A kind of talent that can bring more to hope for a better life.

His strategic movements, his thoughts, his skills all passed down towards his next generation.

Samuel Voltera the one SPARTAN III that made a difference 2 years ago. Placed into ONI and made into a WAR Hero.

His service is Legendary. His Legacy continues with his only child left alive. His last son named "JOSHUA VOLTERA". A child with a destiny.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

WHO AM I

Smoke arose. Screams of wild beasts echoed through the blind debri. Nothing had been left standing. As it were. An ODST ran past ruined rubble.

A solid color only given to the strong. He rushed continuously. His heart beated faster and faster. Sounds of rushing movement came from behind.

The ruined street under his feet was cracked. Slightly together still. His heavy boots slammed hard into puddles. He stopped running.

Reaching the center of the street. He lowered his silenced SMG. He could see nothing but more dust and large chunks of smoke.

Beneath him was dirt. Under his footing he could see cracked concrete. He said nothing. Ahead of him was barely his helmet could scan for life signs.

His right hand held onto his silenced SMG. His breathing slowed down. Looking to his left.

"Anyone?! Anyone?!"yelled a voice over the radio

"We need evac now!"continued the voice

The ODST looked back hearing gunfire from behind. Quickly aiming back he slowly moved backwards. He fired aiming blind into the covering mist of debri.

A massive shadow moved within the utter mist. He could see the massive beast yelling. Sparks of bullets slamming into its massive steel shield showed.

The ODST turned around running again. Trying to flee. Sounds of breaking glass went off.

Rushing past buildings he could barely tell his location. Even with his military training. As he ran onward he remembered what he was told.

"Never stop, continue moving "said Hailey

"Don't worry, kid you'll do fine "said Hameln

"Don't expect any mercy, Not even from them, if you get lost then you're on your own" said Victor

His footing tripped. He slipped and fell hard into the massive cold wet puddle. His SMG slipped out of his grasp. Struggling to stand back up.

A loud scream came alive. He rolled to his left and back up to his feet. As he did he turned back pointing his side arm.

His sidearm was his silenced pistol. His grip tightened. His thoughts rushed through his mind. His eyes were hands shook.

Yet his was stance was perfect.

His radar showed signs of life leading away from him. His ODST visor's radar and scans.

They all said the same thing. There was enemies around him. His location was silent.

Sounds of distant Banshee's flew. Josh was able to relax for a bit.

"Why are you here? "asked Hailey

"Weren't we something? I still wanted us to be" continued Hailey

"You always said, there was nothing here for you"said Hailey

Josh/ODST, his silenced Pistol. He turned back noticing his dropped SMG in the puddle. Walking towards it he stopped. He stared.

Sounds of flying aircraft went on over him. Looking up into the clouded debri.

"I don't know why, Hailey" said Josh

**_HALO: ECHOES_**


	2. BEGINNING

CHAPTER 2

BEGINNING

**13 HOURS EARLIER**

Yelling went back and forth between 3 individuals. Inside the secured room. Faults and accusations were thrown back and forth.

The doors opened. The ODST walked out with his helmet in his right hand. His angered face stared at the ground.

As he walked the 2 marines behind him held shotguns close. Walking him out of the white hallway.

Another ODST looked through the glass approached she gazed at him.

Both walked side by held her helmet in her left hand.

"So?"she asked

"Sons of bitches, they want answers and results, nothing ever comes out"he said

Both walked side by side. Heading towards the end of the long white hallway. Heading into an open door elevator.

"No,we can't Victor"she said

"We have no fucking choice in the matter, they want him and they're going against his father's wishes"said Victor

Victor pressed the elevator button. The doors in front of them closed. Slowly moving the elevator went.

The 2 Marines stared at stood side by seemed almost lifeless.

"They-Even by what happened?!"she said

"Hailey, I can't tell you how much shit I took in there without them listening to me"he said

Hailey looked away filled with hatred for what happened earlier.

"Victor, Samuel wouldn't have allowed this at-"

Victor looked down at the steel floor.

"Hailey, you and I both know what Samuel and his family are, what they were meant for" said Victor

Hailey closed her eyes angered. Listening to what Victor was saying.

"I don't want this to happen, not to him, this kid is too young and inexpierenced"said Victor

"Either way,If idont do this they'll send the kid to BLACK NET and we'll never hear from him ever again"said Victor

"BLACK NET?! They can't those bastards!"she yelled

Hailey looked away. The elevator doors opened. Both walked out into the docking bay. Filled with supply cargo's and UNSC soldiers.

Pelican's docked into the station. Victor and Hailey both walked out heading forward. Passing by other ODST'S and Marines.

"ONI wants this done, and they'll have it either way" said Victor

"Fuckers,as long as he doesn't go to BLACK NET then "she said

"He's coming with us to "New Mecha", to help us aid the ground support even get the new intel were promised" said Victor

"Has he even been trained yet?"asked Hailey

"Somewhat, they gave me little on his documents but they said he'll do fine"said Victor

Hailey and Victor both stopped in front of the Medic room.

Victor looked to his right.

His eyes glared angered at the opening doors.

A tall ODST walked out with a robotic left arm. He stared back at Victor.

"You ready now? Hameln? "he asked

"Ready?! Im better, what now Victor?" asked Hameln

"We go back to the Frigate and get this new guy, he's Samuel's son"said Victor

"Sounds good, listen im sorry about him Samuel was a good man"said Hamlen

"Yeah"said Victor

Victor,Hailey and Hamlen began walking into the back of a ready Pelican.

The 3 sat in there seats. Buckling there seat belts.

Victor's helmet scanned and checked his vitals.

"Hailey,don't do anything to distract him"said Victor

Hailey looked away from Victor's visor. Victor leaned forward towards Hailey.

His right arm was colored White. Meaning he was the New Head Captain.

"I don't plan to Victor"she said

Hailey didn't bother to look back. Victor new she meant well.

"I know you both have a history, but you and neither him can get that mixing both of you up" said Victor

Victor's eyes looked left then sensed a slight of worry from Hailey.

"Victor I know, Josh wouldn't even care to remember what happened 3 years ago "she said

Victor closed his eyes. He felt unsure of her answer.

"Good then, keep that in mind because I don't want to deal with that during this mission" said Victor

"What happened? Can I ask? Or I can't?" asked Hameln smiling inside his helmet

Hailey looked back towards Hameln on her right hand side

"What?! Come on you gona hold out on me? Or was it cheating? Did you give him a last goodbye present?" said Hameln

"He forgot I existed and moved on as I entered into the UNSC military"said Hailey

Hameln looked up and stared at the ceiling.

The Pelican took off and went out into space. Shaking went on and off.

"What a dick then, why did he forget? Stayed angry like a child? Held a grudge?"asked Hameln

"His sister had died 3 days after we began going out"said Hailey

"Shit,that sucks so he balmes that on you?"asked Hameln

"No but I did get his brother killed by working into the ONI division along with being sent to BLACK NET"she said

"WHOA! What?! How?"asked Hameln shocked hearing this

"That's enough, and Hailey I told you it's not your fault"said Victor

"Vic! Wait why are we being given-"

Victor leaned back onto his towards Hameln.

"Because were the only group able enough to handle this Kid,and I won't send him to BLACK NET, I made his father a promise and I'm going to keep that"said Victor

Hameln looked to his left. Hailey closed her eyes and thought silently.

"We are so fucked,Victor this kid better be understandable"said Hameln

Victor looked down at the shaking steel floor. Hameln noticed the dangling dog tags of Samuel in Victor's hands.

"I hope so"said Victor


	3. FORESHADOW

CHAPTER 3

FORESHADOW

Bullets flew back and stone like walls were in the center. Leading the side was red other was Blue team.

Above the training simulation. A large built in office space had been made. Other visitors and leaders watched the training.

Inside the room. Victor was standing beside Hailey. Hameln came in eating a doughnut. Hailey turned around to look at him.

"What?"said Hameln

"Really? Now you're going to start that?!"she said

"Im hungry, you haven't known about my love for doughnuts then?"he asked stupidly

"Shut it"said Victor

In front of them was an older woman. A doctor/ scientist named "Doctor Halsey".She documented the ODST's progress.

The Doctor watched them carefully. Hailey still didn't want to face the truth about this.

"Is he ready doc?"asked Victor

Halsey didn't answer as the training went on. The map was large enough for 10 people.A map with stone like blocks.

Metal large steel plates surrounded the training area. There were 2 exits on the left and right.

Large stone like blocks in the center making what seemed like a large maze.2 Sniper spots were made. One for Blue and One for red.

5 reds against 5 Blue's. A Flag co-operative team match up. The blue ODST's went took cover from incoming gunfire.

Chunks of blocks dropped. An ODST was named "VOLTERA",took aim forward. His Assault rifle fired forward. Bullets flew over his helmet.

Victor stared at his progress. His eyes were locked onto this one blue ODST. Voltera slid across the floor.

Voltera slammed hard into the stone. He grunted,his visor scanned on the enemy's location.

"Kid's taking well in this"said Hameln

"You expected less from a rookie?"asked Halsey

Red ODST Sniper fired at rushing Blue ODST's.

One by one they were hit. Red ODST's moved through the center.

A red sniper from a distance fired his rifle. Blue ODST's grunted in pain.

Blue team's sniper aimed closely. His scope gained a sight at the running red team.

One by one his bullets hit. Each one dropped grunting in pain.

Blue team mates tried flanking as one was instantly hit. Voltera looked right and kept going.

In the center, a female ODST quickly rolled avoiding the incoming electrical grenade from behind.

She grabbed ahold of a stun gun and aimed at the red commanding officer ahead of her. Taking the right moment to fire.

The Red team sniper fired towards her left shoulder. She could feel electrical pellet bullet. Struck hard into her.

She dropped quickly. Even the Red team's captain was hit. He fell on his back frozen. Unmovable.

Voltera took this chance. He ran up the long ramp looking right. As he did his visor signaled him.

Letting him know the distance between himself and the flag. Voltera turned right at the top of the ramp.

He was now behind the red team's sniper. Quickly firing his assault rifle into the back of the reloading sniper.

The red ODST cursed feeling the electrical surge. His sniper dropped off the high built balcony.

Voltera lowered his assault rifle and smiled inside his helmet. Relaxing a little. He looked left and reached for the red team's flag.

The voice announcer spoke aloud.

" MATCH DONE, BLUE TEAM WINS"

Victor looked away. Halsey looked towards them.

"He knows the basics Victor"said Halsey

"He better, because I won't always be there to hold his hand"said Victor

"I dont like this either, but they want him all I can do is this Victor"she said

"Halsey, would you? Consider it even in this situation?"said Victor

Hailey walked out of the room. Hameln looked as the doors and Halsey continued talking.

Voltera stood shaking hands with his Blue commanding Officer. A female ODST slapped his right shoulder from behind.

"Hey! You asshole, what happened to the plan?"she asked placing her hands on her hips

"Sorry, I-I was caught up with getting to it"said Voltera

The Female ODST smiled within her helmet. She stared at Voltera wondering what he'd say.

"Well next time, don't end up running off without my permission"she said

Voltera made a gesture of scratching the back of his head.

Sounds of doors opened from a distance. Hailey had taken off her ODST helmet. Walking towards Voltera.

"Hey Josh"said Hailey as she stood

Josh looked away from his teammate as she stared beside him.

"Hailey…..how?!"he said

"You didn't think I'd be here?"she asked

"I'll catch up with you later Voltera"said The ODST female as she walked away

"Yeah alright then"said Josh Voltera

Josh looked back at Hailey. He was surprised. His ODST visor was blue.

"Hailey how have you been?"he asked

"Good, um except what happened to your father I'm sorry Josh"she said

Josh knew what had happened. Knowing that they had gone searching for him. Knowing that ONI wanted him for something.

"I know, I never thought it would"he said

Hailey stared saddened. Josh looked back up towards her. Josh walked towards her slowly.

Hailey let a small little smile out. She walked towards him too.

Both were standing in front of each other. Both facing each other with silence.

"Was this your choice? Or were you forced? "she asked

"Hailey...ONI didn't force me,my father had placed my name a long time ago" said Josh

Hailey stared at his visor. Josh looked back into her eyes.

" he told me I was the next one to replace him, i didn't understand at first"said Josh

"Bastards, Josh I don't want there to be-"

"Voltera"said Victor

Josh looked left back at Victor. Hailey sighed closing her eyes. Josh walked away from her and towards Victor.

"Joshua Voltera,are you set for this?"he asked

"I'm good Victor, I won't try to become a burden on you"said Josh

Both stared face to feeling challenged somehow. Hameln walked behind Victor and walked towards them.

"Were heading out then"said Victor

Victor turned around walking away. Josh looked to his right. Seeing Hailey walked past him.


	4. UNSC GREY SHAW

CHAPTER 4

UNSC GREY SHAW

Josh Voltera reached for his brand new silenced him were extra weapons and ammo. Victor entered and looked at Josh from behind.

"Josh, I don't want you to get the wrong idea" said Victor

Josh closed the steel gate locking the weapon's hold tight. He turned around and walked towards Victor. Both stared at each other.

Victor stood outside the doorway. Josh quickly had grabbed his ammo. Heading out of the Weapons bay. Both walked side by side.

"Victor, what happened?"asked Josh

"What do you mean? Your father?" asked Victor

"Hailey,and you"asked Josh

"Nothing as much as what you did, since now your involved"said Victor

Josh looked down at the ground. Both headed into the elevator.

"Victor I did tell you before, as I told her I was sorry"said Josh looking slightly to his right

"Listen, I know and understand but as of now I can't have any problems with my sister and you on this mission"said Victor

Victor looked towards him. Both stayed silent feeling angry. Small little tension.

"I won't be a problem with Hailey"said Josh

"I doubt that, I can see it in her eyes, and I can see it in you"said Victor

The elevator doors opened. Both walked out heading forward. Other Marines walked by minding their own. Both headed down the stairs and into another room.

A room for the ODST division. Hameln and Hailey both waited by their side. Josh looked forward seeing the large room. There were 10 drop pods.

Side by side. Josh walked forward towards his pod. Hailey looked at him. Hameln stood beside him.

"Hey kid, I'm Hameln" he said

Josh looked towards him.

"Hey"said Josh

Josh placed his silenced SMG into its holster. Hameln looked forward reaching for his ODST helmet.

"Hey can I ask you something?" asked Hameln

Josh lowered his hands and thought about looked down at his feet feeling a bit uneasy.

"Alright"said Josh

"What happened between you and Hailey that makes Victor so uncomfortable? I know i'm not meant to ask why but really?"asked Hameln

"I broke off the relationship, I- I had a hard time focusing on her with the death of my little sister's cancer on the same day she was called for the UNSC"said Josh

"Man...you must have meant a lot to her, knowing her for some time now she wouldn't even let me know your name"said Hameln

Josh looked towards his right. Noticing Hameln smile a bit. Josh thought closely on this subject.

"She did, well I guess it was for the best"said Josh

"Tell me, what did Victor do?"asked Hameln

Josh stared at Hameln's open drop pod. Noticing the ODST weapon. Hameln looking back down then towards him again.

"I angered Victor,we got into an argument between each other and that's it"said Josh

"Really? Alright man, I heard then come on let's get to this"said Hameln as he sat into his pod

Josh followed as he got into his drop pod and buckled down. The door closed shut. Hailey quickly got into her pod. Victor walked up towards her.

"Hailey if we get separated, don't go looking for him just let him be"said Victor looking towards her

"Understood Victor"she said

Victor nodded and headed into his drop pod. Other pods were being moved and preparing to be dropped.

Victor placed his weapons secured into they're positions.

"Victor, watch Josh if you can"said Halsey's voice over his ODST radio helmet

"Yeah, i got it Halsey"he said

Victor stopped and just stared forward for a second. Thinking of what has happened so far. Victor quickly entered into the drop pod seat.

His door began to slowly close. His pod moved into position. Slowly it was placed looking downward towards the planet.

"All right guys, as we know the UNSC is getting hammered down there"said Victor

"Our main mission is to get to the "New Veka Sky Tower" there we will gather the important information for ONI and continue with aiding the lower infantry"said Victor

"Roger that"said Hameln

Josh looked at the screen to his left. He could see Victor looking back and forth. Adjusting his pod.

"Here we go!"yelled Hameln

"Guys if we get separated you all know where we must go and meet, no hero stuff guys priority comes first and secondary is last"said Hailey

Josh looked to his right seeing Hailey putting on her ODST helmet. Josh closed his eyes breathing calmly. His mind wondered thinking of what it was like before.

Of when he had something great and special. Now he could only regret.

"3...2...1...DROP!"yelled a female voice over the radio

One by one. ODST pods and Pelican's began to drop heavily. All heading down towards the planet. Josh could feel the incredible pressure.

The heating pressure all around his drop pod. Josh held onto his seat. Feeling the weightless ground holding him back.

Through his glass he could see the clouded dark grey skies. Bits of heavy rain drops slammed against his drop pod's glass.

His eyes blinked faster. Quick shaking went back and forth. He could see other pods and lots of gunfire. Gunfire that came all around the lower battlefield.

His pod dropped faster and faster. Seconds later through the cloud coverings he could see the city. Parts of it in ruins. Other parts in flames.

Massive Frigates floated far away from the city. Others went back up into space. Josh looked towards the glass seeing the ground getting closer.

"Guys!? Incoming!"yelled Hailey

Gunfire went directly towards them. Josh's drop pod slammed hard into the dirt soil. His door suddenly popped open.

Flying into a roaring Brute. Killing it instantly. Josh ran out forward. His eyes looking straight. A massive terrain of blown up grass.

Chunks of shattered tree's were spread. As he ran. He moved through incoming gunfire. His breathing went quicker.

His Silenced SMG penetrated the bodies of the enemy. Explosions went to his right as a Marine yelled dying. Josh looked straight slightly blinking faster.

Gasping for air. He jumped right and slammed into a tree. His right shoulder against the tree. Brute Sentinels ahead of him. They rushed in active camo.

Josh didn't bother to look. He aimed in a blind firing motion.

"Guys?! Were are you?!" yelled another marine over the radio

"Brutes!"yelled another

Josh looked back as he reloaded. Marines ran past him firing there Assault rifles. One was another ODST with no helmet. He ran forward past Josh.

Yet a distant warthog came his way. Quickly reacting he moved out of cover and ran joining behind 3 other Marine's.


	5. WITHIN LIMITS

CHAPTER 5

WITHIN LIMITS

Hailey slid across the floor and into cover. She hid behind the ruins of a crashed Pelican. Behind her were 3 Brutes yelling and firing towards her.

They had caught up to her from her drop pod. She blind fired over her head. Victor rushed firing his Assault rifle into they're direction.

Bullets flew slamming hard into they're shields and armor. Hailey looked upwards. The clouded sky was moved.

Pelicans and Hornets flew over them handing them cover fire. Victor rushed towards her. He lowered his rifle and stood beside her on her right.

She stood back up front one knee. And watched the left hand side. Victor looked downward right further. He could see the 3 Brutes dead.

The Pelican's headed onward. Victor's heart beated quick. His breathing was becoming calm again.

"The other's?"asked Victor

"Nothing, they got dropped in various locations"said Hailey

"Where"asked Victor

Hailey lowered her SMG. Slowly walked forward looking down at the cracked concrete street. Ahead of her were bodies of civilians and soldiers.

"Hameln as I can tell he is on his way, by the east of this city"said Hailey

"Josh?"asked Victor looking back towards her

Hailey turned around looking straight at Victor.

"He is in the front line's, unfortunately he is fighting his way here"she said

Victor lowered his rifle and sighed. He walked towards her and went passed her. His eyes closed in sight of worry.

Yet Hailey didn't feel comfortable. Knowing her team mates need there help. Yet she knew what his answer was.

"So? Victor?"she asked

Victor looked down at the small rushing water coming from a broken fire hydrant. His eyes opened again. Thinking about what he was going to say.

Victor looked up into the sky.

"We keep going Hailey you and me, they'll make it"said Victor

"Victor, are you sure about this? What did ONI tell you before-"

Victor looked back towards her. His reaction was quick when she mentioned "ONI".

"If separated from the group move on, head towards the main objective and collect, if any survive they must make it on there own"said Victor

Hailey stared at him. The tone of his voice. The sound of hatred for being pressured by his own people. Yet knowing what they stood for as "Independent".

" Samuel, wouldn't like us making this choice Victor"said Hailey

"I'm aware of that, don't you dare say i'm not"said Victor

Victor walked passed her and headed onward. Hailey stared at him walking away. Hailey shook her head left and right.

She didn't agree with this plan, yet she couldn't change his mind.

* * *

*POINT OF VIEW CHANGED*,*DIFFERENT SETTING NOW*,*NOW THE VIEW FROM ANOTHER ONE WITHIN ECHO TEAM*

The streets were ruined. Total chaos. Hameln jumped out of a cracked window. His body felt tired after fighting a Brute solider head on.

Hameln rushed into the warthog. His ODST right shoulder pad was covered with blood. Brutes behind them yelled.

Jackals sniped 3 Marines behind him. Struggling to turn on the warthog. The engine began to sound off and on.

"FUCK! COME ON!"yelled Hameln

Brutes rushed as they're armor cracked. ODST reinforcements took strategy around the battlefield. Banshee's avoided the incoming rocket launchers.

Marine's took cover behind, ruins of buildings. Pelican's were getting shot at from Wraiths and banshee's. Banshee's moved left then right flipping away.

Soldiers moved back into the empty office rooms of the buildings. Hameln cursed and got out of the warthog.

As he did he aimed forward firing his SMG into a suicide grunt. Hameln tossed his weapon towards the ground.

Rushing towards the back of the warthog and setting himself into the turret. Looking forward he could see Jackal sniper's killing marine's at a distance.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKERS! COME ON!"yelled Hameln

His hands gripped tightly around the handle's of the massive human turret. Slamming his thumbs down he fired all he could.

Turning and aiming the sounds of tearing shields and flesh went on. Marine's rushed towards the street quickly grabbing the wounded.

Hameln yelled. Firing. His ODST helmet scanned the area for the Covenant infantry. Jackals screamed as they ran. Blood was spilled.

Brute's jumped off they're Banshee's crashing onto rooftops. Other Brutes began taking new tactics. The city street was in total loss.

Yet Hameln knew he must hold this position to aid those that are wounded. Even if this wasn't his mission. A Brute Chieftain spat onto the ground.

He could see from his Wraith at the end of the street. Hameln's warthog. He snarled at it. Looking to his right 3 Hunter's moved on trying to run.

But with they're weight they jogged. Hameln's radar picked up red signature's from his left. Turing towards them he aimed.

Shields went up blocking the bullets of the fearsome turret.

The Hunter's yelled and grunted as they could feel the pressure of the slamming steel against they're steel.

"MOTHER FUCKERS!"yelled Hameln

The third Hunter smashed through the office room. Hamlen looked too late to his right. The massive shield swung towards him.

Slamming into his chest and sending him flying off the turret. 2 Marine's ran out firing they're assault rifle's. Giving him some back up.

Yet as Hameln flew. His body dropped heavily into the ground and slightly bounced rolling quickly through the shattered door and into a computer.

Yelling in great pain he could feel his breathing getting low.

His visor showed his chest with broken ribs. His right arm that slightly blocked his leg from snapping.

Was sprained and he wouldn't be able to use it during this fight. Marine's that tried getting to Hameln were attacked by the other two hunter's.

Thrown like a bunch of lifeless toys into flames. Some were broken by force on the spot. Hameln tried getting to his feet as he looked forward.

He could see chunks of glass dropping front he shattered window. In front of him, he could see the Hunter's charging they're green laser's.

His eyes stared shocked. His left hand held his right arm close to his chest. Feeling great pain. He couldn't grab his med kit yet.

He needed time to bandage himself up.

"FUCK"said Hameln

Hameln stood up gasping for air. His ODST visor had a large downward crack. His sweat dripped down his cheeks. His forehead was covered.

Then strangely he could see blood coming out from the hunter's back.

"No fucking way"said Hameln


	6. WARRIORS

CHAPTER 6

WARRIORS

"HAMELN I GOT YOU COVERED! GO!"yelled Josh

"Kid?!"yelled Hameln

Hameln's visor picked up Josh's location by 30 feet away. Hameln smiled. Yet as he noticed he gained a chance to run.

He ran forward and jumped through the shattered window. Hameln ran into the street passing and dodging the other 2 Hunter's. Looking up he could see Josh.

Josh ran to his right. High above the rooftops. Guns blazing with his silenced SMG downward towards the Brutes. His rushing tactic's made an impression.

Hameln noticed other Brute's running in with chopper's behind him. Brute chopper's came rushing through the broken cars. Burned bodies and burned metal.

"Oh shit?!"yelled Hameln

Green charged beams fired towards Josh. Yet he ran and fired aiming towards the Hunter's open areas.

Josh jumped over chunks of blocking debri on the rooftops. The Hunter's attention were gained.

Josh continued as he slid across the rooftops avoiding the incoming blasts. Josh slid towards the edge of the building and dropped down.

He dropped 10 feet landing and rolling across the third floor balcony. Looking straight down a Brute shot fired under him.

Quickly moving he rushed to his feet. Explosion after explosion. The balcony popped, cracked and dropped. Rubble's and chunks of it fell.

The Brute cursed and ran out of its way. Josh ran through the empty rooms. Jackals looked towards him screaming. Josh aimed and fired.

Bullets punctured through the jackals as they're shields popped. The darkened rooms allowed little bits of fresh air to enter.

Josh moved on running down the stairs. Hameln looked back and forward avoiding the green charging beams. As he did Chopper's fired at him.

Yet missing badly they moved sideways growling and roaring in rage. Brutes moved back heading towards other sides.

Hameln jumped over a crashed wraith and into an alleyway. Sliding across the floor he stopped catching his breath.

Bits of dust picked up into the air. Desperately trying to catch his breath he closed his eyes.

Josh ran through the back end of the massive runned down hotel. Aiming carefully forward he checked his corners.

"Hameln? Where are you?"asked Josh

"20 feet down the street,I'ma try patching myself up now"said Hameln

"Good hurry up I'll get to you so we can go on with the other's"said Josh while firing quickly at a Brute sentinel that came out of his camo

Josh took point and cover behind a blasted dumpster. Hunter's moved one by one and silently. Trying to locate these last two remaining human soldiers.

Yet Brutes walked by them sniffing the air. The stench of human ran a muck. One Brute slapped the other in disbelieving. Josh took one little peek.

Looking right slowly little by little. He could see the fires and large chunks of smoke at the distance. At a distance Hornets flew by firing at the rooftops.

Josh closed his eyes when the Brutes moved out towards another direction. Hunter's slammed there shields down into the ground in rage.

Hameln grunted and nearly broke out in tears. He had tossed his cracked ODST helmet into the ground. Healing himself was tough work.

Foot steps were heard coming towards him. Yet looking left and aiming his silenced pistol. Josh appeared lifting his hands up into the air.

"Hey- its me"he said

Hameln smiled and lowered his right hand. His pistol went down silently making no noise. Josh rushed towards him checking his status.

"I gotta tell you Kid, I didn't think you have it in you to survive this far"said Hameln

"Hey, I went through training well yeah I'm surprised myself"said Josh

Josh's visor scanned Hameln. Yet Hameln looked up towards his downward look. Josh knew he could die if he didn't receive medical attention.

Hameln pushed Josh's left shoulder. Showing in slight moment of relief.

"Don't you worry kid, My ass has been through a hell of a lot more shit than this"said Hameln

"Hameln...you'll die from internal-"

"Blah,blah,blah yeah I got it man don't worry, even your old man got badly wounded to this point and walked on, I'll use what i have besides"said Hameln

Josh looked up towards him. Hameln looked stupid as he made a slow growing smile. His hazel eyes stared back into Josh's visor.

"I got you to help me limp my ass back to that priority that we must do, Hailey and Victor need us bro, come on I can make it" said Hameln

Josh looked towards him. His mind thought of the consequences. Yet he did have a point. Sighing in a final decision making.

"Alright then, let's go help them"said Josh

"That's it, now help my ass up"said Hameln smiling towards him

Josh gave him a helping hand. Hameln smiled as he grabbed ahold of his pistol. Josh looked towards him and handed him a shotgun.

"No way, where-"

"I found it off the street, we'll need it more now"said Josh

Hameln smiled. Grabbing ahold of the handle and putting his side arm away. Hameln pumped it. Its empty shell dropped out quickly onto the ground.

"Josh, your not a bad guy,as far as I can tell it was all a misunderstanding"said Hameln

Josh stopped walking and looked back towards Hameln.

"Hailey"said Josh

"Yeah, she hasn't let you go either and...it would be great to see her actually give a damn about something"said Hameln smiling

Josh nodded.

"Thanks"he said


	7. HIGHLIGHTS

CHAPTER 7

HIGHLIGHTS

Sounds of broken glass sounded. Hailey and Victor walked through the main lobby. Entering the ruined building. The building named " New Veka Sky Tower".

Marine's rushed by them heading down the hall. Victor lowered his assault rifle holding it in his right hand. His left hand moved left and right swinging.

Hailey looked left. Seeing the few soldiers moving with supplies. Moving with extra weapons. Hailey thought of what kind of life she has been living.

Knowing that a simple one would have sufficed. Yet she wanted something more. Victor was talking aloud. Speaking into his radio.

Victor looked right noticing the ruined structure around him. Beside that 2 ODST's ran past him guarding the doorway entrance.

Hailey walked slowly forward looking towards another Marine. The Marine looked towards her holding his data pad.

Victor sighed hearing words that he wasn't excited to hear about. His mind felt troubled and disturbed. Even with how his training tought him to be solid.

Hailey looked down. The Doctor Marine nodded and walked away. Hailey turned looking towards her big brother Victor.

"Hailey, we can't wait"said Victor

"Why? We never leave our team mates behind, Samuel never would do this what if they need us?!"she said

Victor looked at his assault rifle checking its ammo count. Looking towards it. He acted stupid for a second.

"ONI wants this done, either way if I don't do this then they'll call in they're own men"said Victor

Hailey stared at him with a serious look. Yet closing her eyes she walked passed Victor.

"Fine, I just hope Josh and Hameln are alright"she said

"Hailey I know what you feel, but we were chosen for this and we both know what is at stake"said Victor

Both walked up the stairs. One step at a time. Heading towards the second floor. To the reach the Sky elevator. Hailey held her SMG in both hands.

"Why Victor, tell me why they wanted Josh to be with us? Why go against his wishes and the promise they made him"asked Hailey

Victor stayed silent. Victor looked towards her.

"We both know he has been on the run for at least 3 months, and knowing that his family is mainly gone"said Hailey

"I know, but they didn't tell me anything of a solid good reason the only thing they have told me that day was "We want him" "said Victor

Both walked pass others on the second floor. The large glass windows were being reinforced with steel and shielding. Hornets flew by.

Grey clouds covered the skies. Marines rushed down below shooting up ropes and making a pathway for ammo crates and weapon crates.

3 rooms of working Marine's on computers worked around the clock. Victor and Hailey walked passed them. 2 Marine's waited outside the elevator entrance.

Doors opened as they both entered. Sounds of "bings" went off . Silence grew between them. Yet even this wasn't enough.

* * *

*CHANGE OF VIEW*,*POINT OF VIEW CHANGES*,*NEW EYES ARE NOW CHANGED*

The skies were continuously clouded. Warthog's moved one by one side by side. Tearing apart through ruins of concrete. Brutes yelled firing there brute shots.

Jackals screamed aloud. There crow like bodies thin moving quickly to kill there enemy. 3 Jackals moved in a single pack rushing towards points high and low.

Grunts looked at each other slightly scared. Slightly filled with fear. The battlefield was torn apart. Buildings fell. Pelicans began getting shot down.

Wraiths shot at a distance at the lower ground of infantry. Marine's moved in groups of 4. Rushing into combat against the brutes. Jackals took aim carefully.

They're scopes getting sights on there individual targets. Fingers were on the triggers.

Slightly squeezing as they fired into the very skulls of the human soldiers. Laughing they went off. Grunts cheered in delight.

Brutes behind them slapped they're heads and pushed them out of cover. Forcing them to fight head on.

Josh helped Hameln move up ahead behind the rushing Marine's.

Both took cover behind a ruined concrete wall. Back to back both were. Ready and breathing calmly.

"I'll cover you this time"said Hameln

Josh stared forward. Explosions bursted ahead of them. Yet they could feel the pressure of the explosions.

"Alright, I'll try to kill the snipers on the first run then"said Josh

"Sounds good, just don't get too much into the fight bro"said Hameln

Josh nodded and ran left. Firing ahead. A brute turned around tossing his empty mauler into the ground. Josh ran to his right hand side.

Leaving Hameln behind in cover. Josh focused his attention onto the rushing,enraged hairy beast.

Jackals took out other wounded Marine's at a distance making sure no one survived.

Hameln smiled taking a moment. Switching his shotgun with his silenced pistol. He turned back looking over his cover. On his left hand side he peeked out.

His pistol had a good sight on the Jackal aiming towards Josh. Hameln smiled, his pistol silently took out the Jackal by one head shot.

The Brute was so loud. Other Grunts tossed plasma grenades towards Josh.

Yet Josh ran through other opening chunks of debri. The kind with half broken hallways. The kind with somewhat open areas to run around in.

Hameln walked out firing his pistol into the other last 2 Jackals up on a ledge.

As they dropped heavily into the ground, Grunts were punched down and kicked by Hameln. Josh fired his entire clip into the Brute.

As it finally dropped dead face first. Josh tossed his empty clip. Reaching for his back pocket he gripped another clip.

Hameln walked towards him holding his shotgun after switching from his pistol. Smokes of black were flowing behind them. Around them was wreckage.

Josh heard at a distance loud gunfire and Wraiths shooting back an forth. Hameln sighed beside Josh.

"We aint even close towards that shit man"said Hameln

"Were about 2 blocks still,but we have to take out that wraith because if we don't it will affect our mission later"said Josh

"Good point, your learning kid"said Hameln


	8. DISCOVERY

CHAPTER 8

DISCOVERY

The Warthogs fired there mounted rocket launchers head on. Rockets flew by the open street. Josh and Hameln rushed behind a driving warthog.

Both watched they're surroundings. Josh noticed the UNSC moving onward ahead. The farthest part of the city was more protected.

The wraith fired over Josh and Hameln straight into the path of the mongoose. Killing both Marine's. Josh and Hameln ran moving into the building ahead.

A Marine stood guard by the door as both rushed in.

"SIR?! No! I repeat! We cannot hold position!"yelled the communicator Marine

Josh noticed him on his knees. Holding up his radio backpack. Other ODST's moved past him heading out the back way. The house was a 2 story house.

Barely standing up. It shook and began to slightly brake. Little by little dust dropped.

Josh and Hameln moved down the hallway moving passed bedrooms and kitchen. Behind them the windows shattered.

Josh noticed the 2 ODST's in front of him running through the end of the hallway and into the outside. The living room was shattered and torn apart.

2 Bodies of brute chieftains lied around dead. Josh rushed out into the open.

The Wraith went by as it turned around aiming towards the further side of the street. Hameln reached into his back pocket and pulled out a grenade.

Josh looked around seeing if any other Covenant solider was out. Hameln ran forward and jumped quickly into the back.

Hameln forced his hand into the small opening with his grenade. Hameln jumped off and ran towards Josh.

Both looked back seeing the Wraith turn around aiming towards them.

"Oh fuck"said Hameln

Josh and Hameln both backed up seeing the Wraith. Instantly it aimed forward and as it did. It exploded firing one last shot over them.

Both stared lowering they're weapons. As the blue surging charged energy slammed heavily into a Pelican.

The Pelican exploded and came flying downward towards them. Both stared looking up towards the free falling Pelican. Coming down they're way.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?! ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"yelled Hameln

Josh pushed Hameln as both ran back into the building on they're right. Heading into the hallway.

The burning Pelican smashed into the street crashing through the solid concrete. Behind them Josh looked back seeing the living room brake apart.

Both headed forward and jumped as behind them the air pressure pushed them flying into the doorway. Josh flew into the glass window.

Hameln flew into a bunch of ammo and weapon crates.

"SON OF A BITCH!"yelled Hameln

Josh lied on the ground with shards of glass on his back. His ODST backpack was still intact. His SMG was across the room he fell into. He stared at the ceiling.

Yet he noticed a large blasted hole was through it. A dangling hand of a dead Grunt moved back and forth. Josh stood back up to his feet. Hameln stood up and cracked his back slightly.

"Fuck, Josh you alright?"asked Hameln

"I'm good"he said

"Alright then come on we can't stay here any longer"said Hameln

Both grabbed ahold of there weapons and heading out of the house. Both noticed the flames of the crashed Pelican.

Hameln looked right noticing the dropped weapons. Yet Josh stopped walking his eyes caught a glance of a weapon beside a fire.

It was long and dark green. He stared down towards it.

* * *

*CHANGE OF VIEW*,ANOTHER PERSPECTIVE*,* BACK TO HAILEY AND VICTOR*

Both walked out of the Sky elevator and noticed more soldiers. Some rushing up the unfinished stairs. Others watching the large windows.

Some on the hologram computers. This was base 32. Within the SKY Tower. Hailey watched thousands of red dots on there hologram maps of the city.

Everything was going wrong and good. Both sides of perspective went. She watched her brother shake hands with another ODST. One that they both knew.

Another informant with the "ONI" Division. Another one in charge of handing and collecting. Victor removed his ODST helmet.

Both stared at each other and began talking about the situation.

"Helen, what news about the Intel?"asked Victor

Helen removed her ODST helmet. Victor stared at her.

"Nothing new, we were ambushed by them the Brutes and that Chieftain"she said

"What about it? The Intel and our situation"he continued

"Intel? Nothing besides that the Rouge has gained its were abouts and is beginning to move once he has it complete"she said

"Here, fuck my team isn't in full strength but we'll do what ever we can"he said

Hailey walked towards the end of the floor. She stood beside a Marine sniper who sniped from high above. She stared down at the 50 floors down.

The wind blew slightly. Victor looked back towards her.

"Victor were beginning to move in on this and we'll need your aid"she said

"You'll have it, just how and inform me on this"he said

"Roger"she said

Both walked away from each other in different directions. Hailey walked back towards Victor.

"So? What's the plan"she asked

"Were moving out, and it seems now that this got even more complicated"said Victor

Hailey stared at him.

"No...you mean she's here? I didn't think she would side with the Brutes"said Hailey

"No one thing aside from being with the enemy is different than what is not"said Victor

"As far as I'm concerned she is a ghost moving within the shadows, using all this as a massive cover"said Victor

"The only thing we can do is try to get to her and take back the Intel before she leaves this planet"said Victor


	9. ONCE A START

CHAPTER 9

ONCE A START

Outside the massive Tower. On the lower bottom floors. Josh and Hameln arrived at the main lobby. His Visor, scanned the area. Nothing of the Covenant.

Hameln was helped by a medic and checked on his condition. Josh looked around seeing other Marine's and soldiers moving was a miss.

Everything outside was being totaled and trashed. The city was half gone. Destruction and mayhem was left.

Josh listened as his radio began to static again. Listening in he could hear some chatter. His ears heard the voice of Hailey.

"Hameln? Josh do you copy?"she asked

"Were both here, Hailey"said Josh

"We thought you guys were goners", are you two in good condition?"asked Hailey

"Hameln was hurt but he's with the medic right now, I'm fine"he said

"Good to know...Come up towards the 50th floor when your ready"she said

"Loud and clear, Hailey its good to hear from you"said Josh

"Yeah, you too Josh..."she said

Josh walked towards Hameln. His visor noticed Hameln's body signature being from okay to looked towards the grenade and weapon crates.

"Dont worry bro, I'll be back on my feet just you watch"said Hameln smiling and checking his arm

The Medic placed a temporary metallic cast. Slightly small but strong. To hold in place his wound and the pain.

Yet Hameln took a couple of pain killers to look at the Medic and lie. Hameln knew he wouldn't be let go if he didn't.

Josh smiled slightly inside his helmet seeing Hameln acting out like this.

"Nothing too ruff, or you will break it understand? But we are at war so-"

"Doc, im good see?! No pain, well not much pain you can't stop me alright so I'm heading out with my team mates"said Hameln

The Medic backed away from him. The Medic pushed his wheeled chair away and removed his gloved. His office was large. For 30 people.

Josh walked back towards the elevator. Hameln rushed up stairs as he heard the "bing". Hameln slapped Josh on his back.

"Josh you can't just leave me back there come on man, save a brother don't leave your brother"said Hameln

"Sure thing"said Josh

Both entered into the Elevator and headed up. Doors opened as they finally reached there designated stop.

Hameln looked forward seeing the many ODST soldiers running by them. Both followed after. Hailey waited beside Victor at the top of the stairs.

Josh and Hameln looked up thinking of what could happen. Yet Josh was happy to see them.

Victor talked one last time with The commanding ODST, as she walked away. Victor turned around seeing Hameln walking towards him.

"Vic, what happened?"asked Hameln

Both hugged each other.

"Damn i though you got killed or lost"said Victor

"Nope, I would have if it wasn't for him"said Hameln pointing and looking at Josh

Victor's smile faded looking towards Josh. Yet he knew there was more to him than what he knew. Victor stared at Hailey and Josh hug.

"Victor whats going on?"asked Hameln again

"An Assault, next floor The Rogue has discovered "ONI"'s secret and wants to expose it"said Victor

"Shit...Fuck...so? Now what? We have to deal with her? Or just leave with the Intel"asked Hameln

His look changed to angry and ticked off. Looking away he scratched his forehead. Victor looked away with his teeth gritting.

"No...we proceed with the mission, even if we must confront her"said Victor

"...I'm with you all the way but she is a Spartan"said Hameln

"I don't care, she could be a "Zealot" for all I care but we must complete this"said Victor

Victor looked at Hailey and Josh.

"All right team listen up"said Victor

Both walked towards them and all together huddled up. All 4 of them together in a circle. Victor shoved his right hand forward.

2 Images of they're prime directives came alive. The first was a small data chip, along with its files. The second was a female Spartan. Josh stared closely.

"Our primary target is the "ONI Intel", secondary Target is this woman named "Zonal" a Rogue Spartan ONI "EXILE" that has left the company and killed her own team mates"said Victor

"Understand she isn't the main objective, we don't look for her only engage her if she engages you"said Victor

"Now we must gain access to the top floor, and hack the main frame with our ONI clearance and leave"said Victor

"What about "Zonal"?"asked Josh

"What about her? We must gain the Intel and leave we can't beat her as we are now"said Victor

Victor's holograms went away as he walked. Clucking his Assault rifle.

"Move out"he said

Josh followed after Hailey. Hameln followed after Josh all went up the stairs. Step by step heading up to the next. Yells and loud gunfire went back and forth.

Ahead of them was a massive firefight. A large floor of ruined couches and broken concrete walls. Chunks of dust began to spread.

The concrete walls were shot through. Brutes yelled and pushed aside the smaller infantry. Across from the stair case. Was a ruined bar.

Grunts ran inside away from danger. Jackals moved swiftly avoiding the incoming gunfire. Banshee's flew smashing through the large windows on both sides.

Brutes had smashed through the windows in banshee's. Yet one crashed onto the side of the building causing a bit of a small shake.

ODSTs fought hard. Firing Heavy turrets and grenade launchers. Victor and his team opened fire behind covering ODSTs.

Josh took point. Hameln ran behind him. Gunfire flew over there heads. Partly scrapping they're ODST helmets. Hailey and Victor gave them cover.

Brutes began to die quickly. The Brute Chieftain that stayed behind in cover. Far behind. Aside towards the opposite side of this floor.

The office rooms around him were broken apart. Bodies of many Jackals, grunts, and Brutes lied all around. He walked passed each one.

Thinking to himself. "I'll show them". The Brute Chieftain placed his Gravity hammer on his back and picked up a dropped Brute shot.

He stared seeing his own mighty force being ruined by simple humans. Grunts ran past him. Jackals died running.

Josh aimed towards a Brute chieftain. Firing his SMG into its right hand side. Bullets slammed hard through its shielding and armor.

Sparks of blood bursted out. It yelled, enraged it tossed aside its mighty brute shot. The Brute shot flew into the overlooking over cover of a Marine.

His head was split in half. Hailey looked away grunting in shock. Victor ran out of cover heading on.

ODSTs that sat beside the split headed Marine moved out and followed behind Victor. The Brute chieftain reached for his mighty Gravity hammer.

As he did Josh ducked away. He tried swinging it towards his head but missed. Hameln jumped back and fired his pump action shotgun.

The Chieftain charged forward lifting up his mighty hammer again. Yet Victor fired towards him and ran right. Hameln ran left.

Both circled around them mighty Beast. Josh tossed his SMG into the ground. Standing away from them he took aim with his large weapon.

His large weapon was a prototype. But yet powerful. Its red beam targeted on the Chieftain. The charging went off as it sounded.

"MOVE!"yelled Josh

Everyone moved away as the Chieftain's back was towards Josh. Looking back slowly his red eyes caught a glimpse.

A glimpse of the charged red laser. The SPARTAN LASER. Josh fired as its beam struck into the head of the Chieftain.

"AHHRGHRAAAA!"it yelled and it body dropped hard into the ground


	10. THE HOLLOW

CHAPTER 10

THE HOLLOW

Josh lowered his Spartan Laser. Holding it by his side and placing it on his back. Hailey walked towards the Brute body. Crisped it was. Still burning hot.

Hameln and Victor walked on leaving the soldiers that survived stationed here as body guards. Josh walked towards his SMG and picked it back up. Hailey bumped his back.

"Where did you get that?"she asked

Josh looked up towards her. Hailey stared with a thought in mind. Something about this troubled her. Knowing the small details of Josh's connection with ONI.

Besides his father's personal connection.

"We found a bunch of weapons, all dropped by a crashed Pelican"said Josh

"Hm...That weapon is only "BLACK NET" usage non of us can wield that besides, "BLACK NET" personnel"she said

Josh stared at her. His mind was slightly shocked by what she said.

"Why? Wait...then how am I able to use it?"he asked

Hailey stared at him. She thought about it but didn't think it was possible.

"I'm not sure, but come on we gotta keep going"she said

Josh was now thinking. Could it be? A connection with his father? Something was a miss by this. Something that he didn't know anything about.

Victor and Hameln walked side by side. Hailey and Josh headed towards them. As they all walked through the empty dead hallways. Victor aimed his assault rifle head on.

"Hameln...where did Josh find that Spartan Laser?"asked Victor

"We found Black Net weapons, i only took this shotgun why?"asked Hameln

"Can't believe he's able to use the Spartan Laser,without even wondering why"said Victor

Victor noticed the few dead bodies of ODST. All lying on the floor. Dead and lifeless. Even the bodies of Brutes were on the ground.

Yet Victor moved on. Heading towards a sealed room. The doorway was ripped open. Shred almost as if it was punched into.

Victor lowered his assault rifle for a second. Then rose it up again forward. Behind him Hameln aimed his shotgun ready.

Tapping the left shoulder of Victor. Then both went in quickly aiming in different directions. One left and the other right. The massive lab room was empty.

Yet shattered glass was everywhere. Ruined tables and static cables went off. Electricity sparked wildly. Victor moved on. Josh and Hailey followed inside.

Josh noticed the large amounts of damages and the bullet holes all around. Victor reached the next room. His eyes stayed on target.

A light green Female Spartan stood. She stood in the center where holograms floated all around her. The holograms were glowing light blue.

The floor under her was dark black plates. With blue glowing lines of energy. Both of her hands moved quickly back and forth.

She didn't even turn to look back towards Victor. Yet Victor walked inside slowly. His left foot first then his right.

"Zonal stop right there"said Victor

The Spartan Rogue Zonal looked back. Her arms kept on moving. She didn't react differently as Victor moved towards her left hand side.

"Victor, I didn't think you'd have the balls to answer "ONI"'s call"said Zonal

"Shut you fucking bitch, even after what Samuel did for you"said Victor

Zonal lowered her arms as the screen glowed red. Her eyes gazed towards Victor. He stood pointing his weapon towards her. Victor went closer a bit.

Hameln and the rest entered the room. Zonal looked back seeing Hailey and Hameln. But then came towards the new ODST. She didn't recognize him at all.

"Zonal...you have some nerve"said Hailey

"Who's the rookie..."asked Zonal

Victor and Hameln moved on her left and right sides. She looked forward. Thinking carefully about what she will do. Josh looked at them at the 3 of them.

Wondering what they knew that he didn't. Josh aimed his SMG and came in closer behind Hailey. The four were surrounding Zonal.

She stayed standing in the center of the sealed room. In front of her was nothing of windows. No other exit besides the back door behind Josh and Hailey.

"Tell me Victor...is Josh able to fire that Spartan Laser well?"asked Zonal

Victor's eyes went wide as he heard her ask those words.

"FIRE!"yelled Victor

Zonal ducked and jumped towards Hailey. In that single moment. Zonal's right hand was clenched into a fist. Her left hand had a small button.

The button activated planted bombs around the room. Victor and Hameln both fired there weapons towards Zonal.

Yet missing they both were hit by the explosion on they're right hand sides. Hailey was tackled to the ground and punched.

Josh quickly aimed his SMG firing straight. Zonal ran straight into Josh reaching out to grab ahold of his weapon. Yet the massive Sky Tower shook.

Walls around them began to shatter into pieces. Hameln was unconscious. Victor coughed. His body was in massive chunks of pain.

Zonal punched Josh's SMG out of his grasp. Sending her left punch first. Josh blocked and send a right hand towards her.

Zonal moved out of the punch's direction and grabbed ahold of Josh's chest. She pulled him closer and head butted him straight.

Josh felt dizzy even with his helmet on. Zonal held him close and brought him closer towards her visor. She held him up.

"You don't even know why you know this, why your needed do you?!"she said

Zonal then yelled as she tossed Josh. Josh flew through the ruined scrambled holograms and into the cracked exploded wall.

As he slammed through its cracks he flew out of the Sky Tower building. Hailey yelled staring shocked.

Victor rushed up to his feet with his ODST helmet shattered. His forehead was dripping with blood. His right eye was covered in blood.

His left eye was closed. Hameln wasn't moving at all. Around them the building became unstable.

As it slowly yet slightly began to crack apart around them. Shaking and moving to its side. Victor looked forward. Hailey rushed to her feet angered.

Seeing Josh thrown off the 50 story building. Hailey ran towards Zonal. Both dodging and avoiding punches left and right.

Zonal made a quick opening and kicked Hailey down into the ground. Hailey grunted and cursed. She flipped and rolled on the ground.

Chunks of rubble dropped all around. The top half began to shake wildly. Victor looked up seeing it unstable.

Yet he couldn't allow Zonal to escape with that delicate data. Victor ran forward. Zonal ran towards Hailey.

Victor talked and fought off Zonal before reaching Hailey. Both struggled for a bit. Victor was able to counter punch Zonal and grab ahold of her helmet.

As he did Hailey ran towards him to help but Victor tossed the Spartan III Air Assault Helmet. Hailey caught it in his hands.

"GOO!"yelled Victor

Zonal punched Victor and grabbed ahold of him kneeing him into his stomach. Hailey didn't want to leave her own brother to die.

Victor kicked Zonal into the hard broken ground. She dropped heavily onto the floor. Victor turned around looking at Hailey as Zonal jumped back up to her feet.

Hailey ran holding the spartan helmet. The building toppled. The top half dropped. Victor was hit at the back of his head as he dropped.

The building dropped and crashed slamming everything down. Hailey ran down the stairs quickly as fast as she could.

Behind her rubble after rubble dropped. Hailey ran straight into the elevator and the doors closed.


	11. BLACK OMEN

**_*BEFORE THE BUILDING COLLAPSES*,*BEFORE VICTOR SACRIFICES HIMSELF*,*AT THE MOMENT WHEN JOSH IS THROWN OUT OF THE CRACKED WALL*_**

**_(Minutes Before the building collapses, this is the moment and explanation of what happens to Josh after Hailey seems him get thrown out of the Sky Tower building)_**

CHAPTER 11

BLACK OMEN

Josh dropped his body was stuck in free fall. Josh struggled to look back. Seeing the massive chunks of open space. He began to breath faster and faster.

As he dropped Josh fell thinking of what he will miss. Of what he failed to do. What he couldn't do correctly. Now he began to blame himself.

He began thinking the negative thoughts of failure. Yet then at that single moment. Gunfire went back and forth below him. Josh positioned himself correctly.

Looking back he could see a Hornet getting shot down by another Wraith near the Sky Tower.

Josh caught a glimpse of a damaged Banshee trying to desperately to flee. Yet its right wing exploded. Josh looked down as he counted in his head.

Within 3 seconds he dropped on top of the flying by banshee and grabbed on. The Brute inside felt the heavy slam. He tried flipping and rolling.

Josh nearly lost his grip but he held onto the banshee. Josh then stood on top and hijacked the Brute for his ride. The Brute yelled and fell out.

As Josh quickly got inside. He drove back flipping the banshee in the air. Flipping it and heading back to the Sky tower.

Yet at that single moment the tower began to fall. He couldn't believe it. The large explosion was placed around the entire piece of that room.

Causing it to shake and bring down the next 50 stories of that Sky Tower. Josh moved right and rolled his banshee out of the way of the falling broken debri.

As Josh tried move out of the way heading back to save his team.

The building's debri slammed onto his banshee. The debri caused him to smash straight into the street shattering apart the Banshee.

Josh climbed out and rolled onto the ground. He lied on his back breathing calmly. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have gained some luck.

Josh could feel the heavy drop of the massive top 50 floors dropping onto half of the city. The other half was totaled.

Soldiers that were on that lower side were either crushed or dead.

Josh stood back eyes gazed only massive chunks of dust covered everything. He couldn't believe it.

He might have lost his entire team just by this mess. He felt the failure coursing through his veins. He felt as if he should have died instead of his father.

Josh looked down closing his eyes. Holding his silenced pistol tightly he noticed in front of him. His dropped SMG.

He stared closely seeing the body of his former Captain. He ran towards him and slid across his knees reaching towards Victor's dead body.

"VICTOR!"he yelled

His hands touched Victor's chest. Yet the only top half of Victor's body showed. Josh's eyes stared at the lifeless body.

His right hand held onto Victor's chest. He felt nothing of life within him. He closed his eyes and grabbed hold of 2 dog tags around Victor's neck.

Josh stared feeling 2 tags. One was of Victor's tags. Yet the second pair was of his father's name. Josh stared into the initials.

_***Initials on dog tags***_

_**SAMUEL " HAVEL "VOLTERA **_

_**ONI SPARTAN III OPERATIVE**_

Josh's eyes looked closely as he thought hard. His hand closed into a fist.

"Victor...I'm sorry I failed you"said Josh

Josh heard green charging blasts coming from behind him. He rushed to his feet and began running. Seeing as there was nothing left for him he ran.

And continued running.

* * *

**_*CHANGES PERSPECTIVE TO HAILEY*,*CHANGE OF_** _**VIEW***_

Hailey grunted and slapped the helmet around the elevator room. Angered that she couldn't save her own brother.

Hailey threw the Spartan helmet into the ground as the glass of the visor cracked. Looking down towards it she grabbed ahold of it and began looking.

She searched through the data. Collecting it into her data pad. Hailey completed the download and placed the helmet into her ODST backpack.

Hailey grabbed ahold of her data pad on her wrist and activated it. Green Holograms popped up around her.

To hold onto and take back to the base. She couldn't believe it. All the information they had gathered was about "BLACK NET" and they're Program.

Everything on how they took the war and handled operations. No wonder they wanted this so badly. Yet she came across something odd. A file unlike the rest.

It was designated as "AWAKENING". Yet she needed an advanced password and pass Key to look into it. Hailey couldn't as the holograms floated around her.

Hailey didn't stop there. She looked up on what she could on Black Net. Yet another password and coding. Yet on her efforts she discovered a connection.

Something that was connected with Samuel and Josh. An image of a Spartan III popped up showing Samuel "HAVEL" VOLTERA. Hailey slightly smiled.

Seeing his armor configuration. His spartan III armor was named "GUNGIR" a visor less helmet. Yet an early prototype stage. Hailey remembered seeing him.

Hailey looked down at her feet feeling guilt growing within herself. Remembering all the training she had received from him.

Her mentor along with her brother's mentor. Samuel was always there to back them up.

"Samuel...I'm sorry...please I don't mean to give up, I-I just"struggled Hailey to speak aloud to herself

**_*"If you can Listen to this song on YouTube, or iPod*, "iridescent BY Linkin Park"* It helped me create this moment down here. With Hailey and her_ _loss*_**

Hailey pressed the shut off button on her wrist. The holograms went away. Doors opened. Marines and ODSTs were covered in chunks of dust.

Hailey walked out and continued heading out towards the outside. As she did she stopped and looked up into the sky many drops of heavy rain began to drop.

She removed her ODST helmet. As she did she felt the cold drops slam onto her face. She stared up into the sky. Her eyes glared at the grey clouded skies.

Hailey's hair was short. Light blue. Her eyes glowed with hazel colors in them.

Nothing else was within her besides the losses she faced. She tossed her helmet into the ground. Pelicans flew over her, along with Hornets.


	12. JOURNEY BEGINS

_***THIS RETURNS US BACK TO THE CHAPTER 1* CONTINUING WHERE I LEFT OFF THE MAIN CHARACTER "JOSH VOLTERA" TO WHERE HE IS ALONE***_

_***TO WHERE HE HAS NOTHING LEFT AND HAS SUFFERED THE LOSS OF LOSING HIS CAPTAIN, AND HAMELN***_

_***TRY TO LISTEN TO THE SONG NAMED "iridescent BY LINKIN PARK" IN THIS CHAPTER* ONLY IF YOU WANT THEN, I WONT FORCE IT...LOLOL...**_

* * *

CHAPTER 12

JOURNEY BEGINS

Josh only thought of everything he had gone through. Everything he fought to stay alive. To him I guess it meant little now.

Seeing how he was the only one alive. He only hoped to see Hailey again. Wanting to see her alive.

Josh noticed rain drops coming from the clouded sky as lighting sounded off. He remembered what Victor told him before. His mind was gaining something good.

The dust was covering the streets as Josh walked onward. He continued heading forward. His foot steps sounded off in the rain.

He walked passed other Brute bodies and Marines. Yet his Visor showed him a distant location. As it did he followed the sounds of the flying Pelicans overhead.

Josh walked into the middle of the street and went into gunfire. He moved swiftly. Time looked to move slowly in his eyes.

Almost as if he understood what he was meant to do. Ducking and avoiding the incoming green beam from a single hunter ahead of him.

His left hand held onto the dangling dog tags of his Captain Victor and his father Samuel Voltera. He knew they both believed in him. Even in the afterlife.

As he ran forward. His heavy boots sounded off. He slid across the wet floor and fired under the hunter's lower abdomen.

The hunter yelled and slammed his massive shield into the ground. Josh rolled to his right and tossed a sticky grenade into its face. It exploded.

He knew what he had to do. Josh aimed his SMG firing directly into enemy front lines.

Moving side to side he rushed in and elbowed a grunt and jumped to his left avoiding a flipped car. Slamming hard onto the cold wet ground.

He continued aiming carefully and firing into the armor less Brute ahead of him. The brute dropped to his knees dead. Josh stood back up to his feet.

Breathing hard and looking back and forth. Yet his visor showed him. His SMG was very low with 4 bullets left in the clip. He sighed. Tossing it aside.

Quickly grabbing for his silenced Pistol he continued walking. His mind spoke with honest words. Words he heard when his father left for the mission.

His last mission before dying.

**_*WORDS THAT ARE SPOKEN ARE WITHIN "JOSH'S" MIND, ONE OF HIS TALKS WITH HIS FATHER_ "SAMUEL"***

"Dont drift too far , my son because one day you'll be needed"said Samuel in Josh's head

Josh continued walking almost in slow motion. In the rain he continued holding the tags. Wrapped around his hand. His silenced pistol.

"Never, you have never been a disappointment to me"said Samuel

Josh fired his silenced pistol forward. Killing another Grunt after another. Josh continued walking straight.

Hailey turned looking left down the street seeing nothing but debri. Yet sounds of gunfire and blood splatters went on.

Taking aim forward she waited to see the image of the enemy or friend. Yet through the chunks of dust and smoke.

Josh appeared walking through the heavy rain and dusted cover. Hailey stared shocked not believing what she was seeing. Josh was alive.

He lowered his pistol. His left hand held onto the wet dangling dog tags. Hailey ran towards him. Josh ran towards Hailey.

Both hugged and embraced each other. The rain continued. Both stayed together in the center. Hailey held him tightly. Josh was happy to see her alive.

Hailey removed Josh's helmet as they both kissed. He stared into her eyes. Both tapped heads against each other.

Josh showed her the tags both stayed silent. The Pelican landed behind them ready for pick up.

**_3 HOURS LATER, on board UNSC GREY SHAW *Samuel's words stopped at this point*_**

Both returned back to base within the UNSC Grey Shaw. As it hovered high above the planet. Josh was called by the "ONI" division and interrogated by them.

He was questioned and given a few options. Options that will now affect his life within the UNSC Military. Yet he wasn't given much.

Only what he was given as a couple of things. Nothing pointed to him as being his fault. Yet Josh didn't feel it that way.

Only as another way of saying "We own you".

"Josh what will you decide?!"asked one white representative in WHITE ODST armor

Josh looked down at the steel interrogation table. His mind wasn't stupid they wanted him for something. Something they seemed to be preparing him for.

"She wont be able to communicate with you once you decide to do this, so choose wisely"said The second ODST

"You leave her alone...or else I will walk"said Josh

"You don't have the matter of choice, now will you reconsider?"asked The first ODST

Josh thought of his options.

"Fine...I'll do it, except for one thing"said Josh

The both representatives looked towards him.

"Hailey goes with me, on my team, with me on every mission and you leave her alone"said Josh

"Is that it? Only that? Why do this much for someone who has a less thought of what you are"asked The second ODST

The other ODST looked at his partner and tapped his right shoulder.

"Fine...you have "BLACK NET'S WORD" on that subject...and we have yours?"asked The ODST

"Yes...I will do it"said Josh

The first ODST looked at him. Extending his right arm. In a motion for a hand shake. Both shook hands.

"Let me say its an honor, and welcome to "BLACK NET"said The ODST

Josh left the interrogation room and walked out heading down passed other ODSTs and Marines in the hallway. Some looked at him others didn't care.

Josh still was in his battered ODST suit. Yet his helmet was in his right hand. His black short Mohawk hair cut was dry.

His Silver eyes glowed seeing Hailey waiting for him. She waited for him by a rail. She was resting on a hand rail. Staring out into space.

The hallway was almost empty. Josh stopped and bumped his elbow against hers. She smiled and looked at him.

Both of them with there eyes staring into each others.

"What happens now?"she asked

Josh looked forward. He was bended over on the rail. His hands holding him up.

"Nothing but, blah,blah...and they want me...I don't know why"said Josh

"I think I have some what of an idea"she said

"Why?"he asked

"Your Samuel's son, one of the best that lived"she said

"No...I'm nothing...like him"said Josh

Looking down he closed his eyes. Having that thought. Hailey stared forward.

"Well...I believe so Josh...and you can't change my mind about it"she said

"Your something else Hailey...Now I gotta tell you"said Josh

"Are you with me? Even if i get into dangerous waters?"asked Josh

"Josh after what we went through? Are you seriously thinking I wont help you?"she asked looking surprised towards him

"I agreed to join "BLACK NET"...But only if...you come with me"he said

Josh looked towards her again. Hailey looked towards him.

* * *

Josh walked forward knowing this choice was more than simple. It was a change of status. Change of name. Change of life.

He walked inside a dark yet lit room. Knowing this was one of the first things to show change. Josh noticed the empty platform.

A platform he has to stand on in order to get suited up for battle.

Everything he was once will be tested. Josh walked up and stood lifting up both arms. Around him were doctors and robotic arms grabbing pieces of armor.

Pieces of hardened plated body combat armor. He was once an ODST but now. His skin was covered with a thin combat like black suit.

His hands and legs were covered with white armor colored armor. His chest was clamped on with.

Looking forward is silver eyes glowed as his spartan helmet came on.

From Author: LEGENDARY ICON

"This is the first start, the first part of the SAGA"

"This is the Origins of the future hero to come"

"Hope you guys loved reading this, as much as I loved making this"

"HALO: ECHOES 2 will be coming out soon!"

**_HALO: ECHOES_**


End file.
